This invention relates to sterilizer assemblies for sterilizing various items for human use and, more particularly, to a sterilizer assembly especially adapted for use in a microwave oven to sterilize baby bottles, parts thereof and other infant accessories.
Sterilizers for baby bottles, nipples and other small parts are well-known. Typically, two varieties of sterilizers have been used. A first, such as those shown in Schnell U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,337 and Meyerson U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,099, uses metallic pans containing metallic racks and covered by metallic covers for holding baby bottles and other items. A wire or other metallic support is placed within the pan to hold bottles, nipples and the like over a quantity of water. The pan is then covered and heated on a kitchen range or stove to create steam to cleanse and sterilize the items therewithin.
A second variety of sterilizer, such as those shown in Hoeck U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,529 and David U.S. Pat. No. 296,239, is self-contained and includes its own electrical heating element along with a water container, rack and cover. Steam is created by heating the unit with the self-contained heating element.
With either type sterilizer, and especially those which require an external heat source, most or all of the parts are metallic which prevents their use within microwave ovens. As an alternative, other nonmetallic, microwavable kitchen containers could be used with the baby bottles and parts randomly placed therein. However, the quantity of parts which could be held in such containers was often limited, while the positioning of the baby bottles, nipples and the like within those containers often prevented proper steam contact and sterilization since the bottles were not held in an inverted position and the other parts were placed such that proper drainage could not occur.
Another problem encountered with prior known sterilizers was the possibility of injury when the covers were removed from such units after heating. Typically, when the cover is removed, the trapped steam is released rapidly in a manner which could easily injure the hand or arm of the person opening the assembly. Often, severe burns would result.
In those prior known conventionally heated, metallic sterilizers which contained more complex racks and supports for holding baby bottles and parts, yet another problem became evident, namely, the difficulty in thoroughly cleaning the sterilizer itself. Many of the supporting elements were formed in one piece and included hard to reach corners and spaces which were all but inaccessible for cleaning.
Therefore, the need was apparent for a sterilizer assembly useful in microwave ovens which would provide adequate space and support for baby bottles and their various parts and provide proper cleansing, sterilization and drainage. The present invention was devised in recognition of and as a solution for such need.